


The Doctors Daughter

by AsinisWriting



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Parenthood, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsinisWriting/pseuds/AsinisWriting
Summary: They meet, they get along well, they fight, they win.After an adventure, the Doctor decides to take care of Cathy, the girl who fought brave on his side.Soon they form a strong band, just like a father and a daughter.But while he takes care of her, he does not realize, that she takes also care of him. Giving him what he wanted most: A Family.But it stays not as peaceful and innocent as they would wish...





	1. Death Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Story includes Spoilers from Doctor Who; season 4, episode 18 "The End of Time - part 2"** _
> 
> Nightmares are Nightmares, they happen, you are scared, but you forget them over time.  
> Just dreams. Stroys you mind made up.
> 
> But sometimes you just know, that dreams tell you more, then just that you mind went wild...
> 
>  _Soundtrack:_  
>  1- [A Lot Of Life Behind Us](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_CrODSU70k)
> 
> 2 - [Primrose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsPoIVNx8is)
> 
> 3 - [Pills](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7dA2w49Vxio&feature=youtu.be)

She woke up, her forehead covered in sweat, her chest rose up and down in heavily breathing, when she stared through the dark. Her hands where clamped into the bedcovers, formed into fists, she could feel her own nails digging into her skin through the white fabric. The room felt hot and smelled of sweat, which was soaked into the sheets. She sat there, her lower lip trembling, before suddenly a sob escaped her throat. Her nose curled, when her head fell forward that her chin touched her chest, while she pulled her knees up, hugging herself, that she was curled into a little ball, her shoulders twitching, when she continued to sob, a quiet, little noise in the deep darkness of the room.

The young lady leaned against the wall, her shoulders moving up and down quickly, her eyes where growing warmer with every tear she shred and every one of them was followed by, at least, two more. Everything in her vision was blurred, but not just because of the tears. Her mind was shattered with flashbacks of her nightmare.

_He was standing there on a lonely street, snow was falling down everywhere around him. Hiding his face in the shadows, he spoke up to a young woman with blonde hair. “What year is this?” The young blonde scoffed. “Blimey, how much have you had? 2005, January the first” The man looked at the woman for a moment. “2005” he repeated, and the woman nodded, smiling lightly. ”Tell you what.” He nodded, pressing his lips together for a second. “I bet you’re going to have a great year!” The woman smiled brightly, then turned her back on him and left. He smiled for another moment, before he suddenly flinched, and groaned in pain._

Her head was rested against the wall, which cooled down her skin, but the tears running down, made her cheeks heat up, the drops tickling on her jaw, while they flooded down slowly. She was tempted to just wipe them away and just forget about everything, all what she had seen, but she couldn’t move a single muscle. Her body seemed to be blocked, frozen in the state of incredulity, when she gasped, breathing out, and her whole body shaking in heavily spasm. Has that been real? Cause it felt real, much more real than a normal dream. Like a thing she could actually touch…

 _The held onto the wall, when his body was flinching_ _from another cramp, which went through it like a bullet, painful and pungent, making him groan again. The pain went down from his chest into the center of his stomach, where it seemed to explode, spreading out  over his whole body, making him feel it in every single cell. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply, exhaling slowly into the cold air of the winter’s night, leaving little clouds in the bleak breeze. He looked past a corner, blinking, when his vision blurred up again, his eyes unintentionally trying to shred tears, dealing bare the agony inside of him. His glance went over to the blue box, the windows lit up brightly, glowing in the dark, alongside with the letters and the light on top. That was his destination. His home…_

Her pupils dilated in der dark, she closed her eyes, when suddenly a beam of light gleamed into her room, when someone opened her door quietly, making sure not to wake her up, while doing it. The beam went bigger, when the door was opened further, a brown-haired man peeking in, his eyebrows rose up when he saw her, sitting on her bed. “Hey…” he said softly. “I thought you were sleepin’…” She lifted her head up a bit, just enough for him to see her face. Her frowned, while he quickly went over to her. “Oh no, you’re crying. That’s not good. No no no! Stop crying…” he spoke softly, trying to comfort her, sitting down on the ledge of her bed, waving her over to him with one hand, an offer she immediately followed. The girl moved over and sat down on his lap sideways, her legs still close to her own body, while the older one put an arm around her, his one hand holding her back, gently stroking her skin through her shirt with his thumb, while he smoothly messed up her hair, letting his fingers slide along the short, reddish strands.

_Pushing himself away from the bricks, he clenched his teeth together, his whole body strained, his face showing the fight going on inside him. He slowly went over to the police box, limping, his left leg stiff, strained up, trying to fight against the waves of pain rolling through flesh and bones. Just a few meters, then he could open the door of his TARDIS, just a few more steps. But every second seemed to be longer than the second before, stretching the time, into minutes, hours, days, creating the impression of whole seasons passing by. His head raised up, his eyes just half shut he kept on walking, not even feeling the flakes of snow hitting his cheeks. Another step, with caused another wave of pain, going through his body, leaving aftershocks. Two steps, another wave, then suddenly a burning, sharp ache flashing in his chest. A stifled, cramped scream passed his lips, when his knees went weak underneath his body, and he broke down into the snow, his hands clenched into fists. His eyes closed in agony, he wanted to push himself back up, yet the slightest bit of tension in his shoulders, made him cry out even more, his voice getting lost in the night._

She buried her nose in the light blue shirt on his shoulder, while the fingers of her left hand dug into the fabric on the side of his body, near his waist. Her other warm was wrapped around him, her hand flat on his back. Her shoulders still jerking slightly, the girl held onto the Time Lord, pressing her body against his. The brown eyes of the Gallifreyan were filled with concern, when he looked down at the human woman, the earth girl, he adopted all this time ago. He had chosen her as his companion, to raise her up, and give her what she needed most: A family, who didn’t judge her, a father, who was always there for her. He had chosen to be her dad. And he was worried, worried very much, since the nightmares started to come to her. At first, just a few, but suddenly more and more, every night, every time she closed her eyes. Dreams full of fire, war and death. Dreams of the great Time War, which had been lost such a long time ago, thousands, millions of years before she had been born. His fingers gently moved through her red hair, while he looked down at her. “The nightmares again, my love?”, he asked softly, not really waiting for an answer, when he gently kissed her head, breathing in her scent for a moment, before he whispered: “What did you see, Cathy…?”

_He slowly looked up, when a light appeared in the corner of his eye, just a few meters away. An Ood was standing there, the ball of light he spoke through, in his hand. “We will sing to you, Doctor.” it said in a calm, comforting tone. “The universe will sing you to your sleep.” The brunet raised up his head slowly, looking at the creature, his eyes slightly widened. But there was something inside of them, a part of him, which finally understood and accepted, what was going to come. The man kept looking at the Ood, when a soft melody hovered through the air, a song so familiar, and at the same moment so new, like he never heard that song before. It filled his ears, his mind and head with new energy, new strength to fight against the pain. Taking deep breaths, he slowly stood up, his eyes still focused onto the TARDIS, looking at the blue door. Just a few more steps. One…two…the pain was still there, but his focus was back on, he fought against the burning heat inside of him, wanting to achieve his aim. The Time Lord kept on walking, when the Ood took his ball into its hand again, its head slightly tilted to the right. The voice of the alien vibrated through the air. “This song is ending, but the story never ends.”_

Cathy blinked slowly, when she heard the smooth sound of his voice, feeling his breath near the skin of her ear, the scent of him surrounding her, like a cushion she just could fall and cry into. Her eyes have turned red, and hurt, no longer able to shred tears. He was here, here with her. His hand slowly moved along the back of her head, gently messing up the hair, lightly scratching her nape. “The war again?” he muttered, his voice spoke of his concern. Her breath was shaking, when she slowly turned her head, turning onto her back on the man’s lap, while he was still holding her, one arm around her waist, the other on the back of her head. The remaining tears made her blue eyes look watery, similar to two little blue lakes, looking up into the mild brown of the Time Lord’s. “N-no…” she stuttered softly, her lip still slightly trembling. The Doctor moved his hand along her head, and placed his palm on her lower cheek, his fingers on her neck, while the thumb slowly moved along the skin of her cheek, brushing it softly. The short girl swallowed, when she looked up to him. A word left her lips, when she breathed out. “Snow…”  The brunet looked at her, when he furrowed his brow for a moment. “Snow?” he repeated her word slowly, in a questioning manner. There has been no snow in the Time War. She must have seen something different, not the war this time. But it had to be something frightening, frightening enough to make her wake up, trembling in fear and after all they had been through, she wasn’t afraid of many things. “What else did you see?” His voice was still soft, but suddenly way tenser. Cathy looked up to him. “It was night…” The look in her eyes turned into an absent glance, while she looked up onto the ceiling. “You…you were there…in the streets…” Her lips moved slowly, as she spoke. “Stumbling…falling down…like…like something was torturing you…” The Time Lord sighed, when he bowed down his head, and kissed the forehead of the human girl. “It was just a normal dream…just a nightmare…” he softly breathed, the whiff brushing her skin. His daughter placed her hand on his cheek. “No…a normal dream doesn’t…doesn’t feel like…this…I-I felt the cold, I felt the wind…I swear…please Daddy…believe me…” The man blinked slowly, when he looked down to her. Her eyes have always been the window to her soul, and he saw that something was bothering her, something she was more afraid of, than all the other nightmares before. “I believe you”, he said softly, a serious, yet soft expression on his face. His thumb stroked over her cheek, while his other hand slightly grabbed into the back of the shirt she was wearing for the night. “Tell me…”, the Time Lord said gently. “What happened next?”

_It was so close. His TARDIS. His home. Every step brought him closer to the old, blue telephone box. The walking made the pain more worse than ever, but with his teeth clenched together, he fought against the will of his body. Giving up, was not an option. Not anymore. His right hand slowly slid down into the pocket of his suit, his fingers slid along the cold metal of the key, before he pulled it out, his body still stiffed in agony. The Time Lord supported himself against the blue door with his free hand, while his other rose up the key and shove it into the lock. A slight turn to the right, a click. A soft press with his hand was enough to open the door. He slid in sideways, his hand still on the wood from the inside, when he closed it. A heavy, but silent breath left his lips, when he leaned against the left side of the gate, his eyes blinked slowly. He seemed tired, but over all, a sadness he’d never known before took a hold of his hearts, clenching around them like a fist. The man rose up his head, his eyes slowly moving from left to right, taking a deep, and intense look into his TARDIS. He would miss her. So much. The heat was banging in his chest, an unbearable sharp heat, burning him from the inside._

“We…you…you went into the T-TARDIS” she stuttered, her breath shaking uncontrollably, while her tears went down her cheeks and chin, running over the fingers of the Doctor, and into her own hair. The tender touch of her dad calmed her down, but the images in her head were too fresh and too genuine for a normal dream. The coldness of the street still sent shivers over her body. She could nearly see her own breath, surrounding her in little, transparent, white clouds, every time her breath left her lungs. “You opened the door…s-slowly…you looked…weak…tired and…exhausted…” Cathys eyelids fluttered, when she remembered the look in his eyes. “…afraid…” She looked back up to him, as her vision cleared, and the girl was able to see his real face again, the way her looked at her right now. His brown eyes were almost black in concern, but over all of this was still the tender- and calmness of a farther, trying to soothe his child. He moved his arm up under her back, helping her to sit up, resting her head against his shoulder, while his arm was still supporting her on her waist, the other hand slid down from her face, along her arm, down to her hand. “Just a bad dream, honey…” he whispered, his breath faintly getting caught at her neck, caressing her skin, while his thumb slowly slid over her knuckles, in an attempt to comfort her. “Just a bad dream…” he repeated. Her body was still shaking, when she closed her eyes for a moment, the scenario flashing back into her mind, hitting her like a punch with a fist. “You clung yourself onto the railing…holding yourself up…all the way up t-to the console…” Her voice slowly calmed down, her breath still trembling from time to time, as she spoke. “You throw away your coat…onto the pillar…to the right…” A little smile was shown on her face, when she said it. “Never using the coat-stand…as always…” Her breath pattern sped up for a few seconds, but she fought down another crying fit. “Your hand…it…its starts to glow…shimmery…golden…” Her voice trailed off, and silence surrounded them both, as the Time Lord gently rocked his daughter in his arms. He knew what she was talking about, he knew what she was going to tell him. And he also understood, why she was so scared suddenly. The slow, shaken breath of her was the only thing audible in the twilight of the room, the light through the door seemed much more dimmed and less intense, than the time he went in. “You stagger over…” All of the sudden the whispered words sounded like a scream in the deep stillness, her breath loud enough to hush the meaning of them.  “Start the TARDIS…the look in your eyes…just like…like…it was the last time you’re going to see her fly…” Her body started to shake again. “You…you slowly walk around…you’re afraid…and sad…so so sad…” A little whimper escaped her throat, when the brunet buried his nose in her hair, pressing her body against his, showing her that he was there. “And you say something…” Her breath pattern starting to become unrhythmly, the whimper in her throat got stuck in the hard up and down of her chest. The man rested his forehead against hers, holding her tight, his brownish eyes staring deeply into her watery blue. Her hand moved up and her nails dug into the fabric of the shirt on his shoulder, while his hand was placed on her cheek again. Cathy held back her sobbing as good as she was able too, but she knew that she was about to lose herself again. “ _I don’t want to go_ ” The girl looked up to him, her lip trembling again, her eyes already turned red from crying, when another sob left her throat. Her eyes slid shut, when she buried her nose in the skin of the Time Lord neck and started to cry heavily, her whole body shaking, her hands clinging onto the Gallifreyan. The hand of the Doctor moved up into her hair, letting his fingers slide through the reddish strands, holding her, sharing his warmth with her. That was everything he could do. He promised to her, that he would never lie to her, even if they were going to die, he promised to stay honest. But sometimes, to say nothing is a bigger lie, then to say something which isn’t true.

He stayed quite, just sitting on the bed, the crying girl, his daughter, in his arms. The lights outside went out, and there was nothing more, then him, her and the dark. A cold, frightening darkness. In the TARDIS and in his hearts.


	2. Take flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly Cathy finds herself in a foreign forest, far away from the TARDIS, no doctor, no other creature to be seen. But she'll not be alone for long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:
> 
> [Take flight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Boi6PfDeNg)

„D-Doctor?“ she stuttered, while she slowly turned around, her eyes moving fast to left and right in panic. Her hand touched something cold and slightly wet, almost a bit slimy, and a little screams went past her lips, when the girl immediately pulled back her hand, turning to her left, only to see, that she touched the bark of a tree, which was overgrown with moss, which soaked up the wetness of the rain earlier, making it all wet and slimy. She breathed out slowly, happy about that it wasn’t some kind of strange animal, or creature, but her body kept shaking in fear, when she slowly walked along the old path, overgrown by grass and full of muddy earth. How did she get here? Just a few moments ago, she set on the desk in the library of the TARDIS, studying for her next test in maths, but suddenly, she was here.  
The blue eyes of the girl moved along the leaves and trunks of the trees, which grew everywhere around her. The dark green of the frost was so much different, then where she used to play in the forest, when she was a little child. The whole atmosphere seemed colder, and…almost wicked. Like something, she didn’t know what precisely, was watching her every move. Millions of eyes set on her. A shiver ran down her spine, when she looked behind herself, checking. Did something follow her? Her senses were in alert, as she kept walking backwards, her head snapping to the left, when she suddenly heard a rustling in the leaves of a plant near the ground. Her heart almost stopped, as a small, doglike creature jumped out of the deep green, looking around. It looked a bit like a Jack Russell Terrier, a small dog she knew from earth, besides the fur was pure black. “O-oh…h-hello little one” The redhaired girl smiled to the creature, which turned its head to her, looking at her with surprisingly light blue eyes, curious, but apparently she was not interesting enough, cause it moved on to a small group of ferns, putting its nose into the leaves, sniffing on something. Cathy smiled a little, as she watched the little animal, when she started to frown. There was just one light source, the sun, shining down through the leaves, leaving little dots of light on the floor of the forest. But the little creature had two shadows. Where did the second shadow come from? All of the sudden, the animal stopped moving, the body strained, the ears laid back, the tail stuck between its legs. It looked afraid. But…of what?  
The creature stared at the girl, when it suddenly flinched heavily, stumbling over into the shadows, while it yelped and whimpered. The girl took a step back, her eyes fixed on the place, where the creature had disappeared into the shadows. A silence crawled along the forest; no other animal seemed to be there anymore, like all of them took flight. Slowly, the leaves next to her spread apart, a black snout showed up, sniffing softly, before the head followed. Cathy stepped back, her eyes widened. The eyes of the creature where pure black, as it looked at her, with an impression, far apart from before. It was animalistic, like a hunter looking at it’s pray. The earth girl slowly moved up her hands, starting to walk backwards. “Woh, e-easy little one…everything is fine…” she tried to calm down the creature, smiling to hide her insecureness and fear. The creatures movements were staggering, almost robot like movements. Cathy swallowed hard, when she heard more rustling from the forest around her, spotting fast movements in the shadows, and her feet started to move faster, speeding her up, when more of the creatures showed up on the path, which darkened in shadows, the more of them they came to her. The shadows seem to reach for her, while her blue eyes widened in fear. She was in danger, massive danger. She knew creatures like this existed, but only in shadows, not in a pure form. But she was quite sure, that it was what she thinks it is. “Vashta Nerada”, she whispered afraid. She stared at the creatures, when she suddenly heard the voice of her doctor in her head. ‘Run’ And she did.  
She turned round, and started to run. Her pulse sped up reaching a speed she never knew she was able to reach, while she heard the creatures behind her, rushing through the undergrowth, while Cathy ran as fast as she could. Since when Vashta Nerada used body’s to move and hunt?! But she was too afraid and terrified to think about this now. She needed to get out of there, or those things would eat her alive, and suddenly writing a math test sounded much better to her. ‘Doctor, where are you?’ Cathy almost felt the tears in her eyes, when she kept on running. She didn’t want this; she wanted to be home, in the TARDIS, safe, with her dad. But instead she was here, in an unknown forest, facing a deadly fear by Vashta Nerada, hunting her down a path, leading somewhere, God knows where.  
The Redhaired looked over her shoulder, panting heavily. The creatures were still behind her, but the Vashta Nerada seemed used to have bodies like this, so they were much slower, then the creatures actually could run. She had a chance. But, where should she go? The forest started to thin out as the earth girl kept running. Would the path lead her out of there? A slight spark of hope could be seen in her eyes, which turned into panic all the sudden, when she saw where the path leads her. A fast floating river crossed her way, the old bridge, connecting the two banks, had been destroyed; there was no way past it. Cathy didn’t stop, she just couldn’t. If she was fast enough, maybe he could jump over the water, maybe she could. Her throat hurt very much, but she speed up even more, when she came near the small cliff, the stream was rushing a few feet underneath it. She needed to believe in herself, she could do this. Her focus on the other bank, she ran closer to the edge, almost stepping over it, before she closed her eyes, and jumped.  
Her feet left the ground; suddenly everything in her vision seemed to slow down for a moment. The river underneath her flowed, the other bank slowly came closer to her feet, while the wind rushed through her hair, messing up the reddish strands, as Cathy opened her eyes, recognizing, that she was close to the impact, but not ready for the sudden hardness of the ground she could feel underneath her feet. She groaned, when a dull pain flashed up her leg from her foot, and she staggered as she got up, feeling the throbbing hurt in her flesh. “Shit” the young woman cursed, when she got up, looking behind herself. The creatures had stopped on the other bank, but she also saw that their shadows grew longer, while the bodies of the animals collapsed; there was no need for them anymore. Cathy gasped, starting to run again, but she felt the pain in her ankle in every step she did. The shadows would not give up on her.  
The running was a pain itself, her vision blurred, while her eyes kept shedding tears. She couldn’t hold this any longer. “Doctor, where are you?!?” she shouted in despair, knowing that he probably wouldn’t hear her. God, if that was her last few minutes…even more tears blurred her vision. She didn’t want to die like this. ‘Please…a miracle, this one time’ she begged in her mind, closing her eyes, as she concentrated on running. The shadows would be much faster now, without the heavy flesh to carry. Her shaky breath mixed with whimpering, as she kept on running. Suddenly her foot got stuck underneath a root, which was sticking up from the ground. That was it; that was her end, the final step. Her eyes squinted, the girl waited for the impact on the ground.  
But instead of cold earth, her face hid a warm, soft surface, while the rest of her body remained in the air for another moment, when strong arms wrapped themselves around her upper body. “I got you”, the Doctor huffed, as he caught her, helping her up. “Now run!” Without a second thought Cathy did as he told her, starting to run with every fast bit of her strength she had left. Suddenly the pain in her foot seemed to disappear; when she saw the familiar blue doors of the TARDIS appear in her sight. The young woman ran against the blue wood, which gave in her weight, letting her in. She ran up the ramp, up to the console, where she collapsed, with her eyes closed, panting heavily. Cathy could barely hear the doctor coming in and closing the door over her rushing pulse, she just felt how the TARDIS took off.  
She opened her eyes again, when she felt warmth on her back, as the Doctor pulled her on his lap sideways, she bent her legs slightly, and hissed, when she felt the hurt in her ankle again. “Shh…” the Doctor hushed her softly, gently rocking her in his arms, stroking over her hair. “It’s alright…I got you…you’re safe…” The girl looked up to her dad, her blue eyes filled with tears. The Time Lord kissed the side of her head. “You’re safe, my love…I promise…no more shadows…no more taking flight…”


	3. The three companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their previous adventure, the doctor decides to take his former companion Marthe Jones with him one more time, along with Donna Noble and his daughter, Cathy Scott.  
> But when the doctor suddenly disappears in the streets of London, the women need to rely on their own skills to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack
> 
> [Donna's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Wzuc54ame8)
> 
> [Martha's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REwOudgPQTI)
> 
> [The Doctor's Daughter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvWtF_uXmDM)

„What do you mean you cannot find him?” Donna snarled at Cathy, who stooped under the loud and commanding tone, of the ginger woman, looking down at her furiously. “H-he was right in front of me, and suddenly…” – “He was gone, yes, you told me, but how can you lose him? He is so tall, he could be a landmark!” Martha stepped between Donna and the girl she was shouting at. “It’s enough Donna” she stated, looking at Donna with a hard glance, which made her turn away with an annoyed huff. Then the woman with the brown eyes turned to Cathy. “Where he went out of sight?” The redhead pointed to a corner a few meters away. “He ran to the right, but when I arrived he was just…gone” Cathy looked up at Martha with watery blue eyes. She obviously felt guilty about losing the Doctor in the crowd, but with a bit more the five foot, she was not tall enough to see more of the most people, then their shoulders. And they both knew that, when the Time Lord found something exited, nothing could stop him from getting there. Martha sighed, but didn’t seem as mad as Donna. “It’s ok. We’ll find him, alright?” The girl nodded, and Martha took her hand gently into her own. The human girl might be a bit too old, to be treated like this, but after Donna’s speech, she seemed even smaller, than she had been before. “Come on. We need to find him, before he gets himself into trouble again…” Donna rolled her eyes, before she followed Martha and Cathy into the crowd. “Why the 90’s again?” Donna asked, as they went through the crowd. “Have you landed here before?” Martha wanted to know, but, instead of Donna, Cathy answered this time. “Yes we did, a few weeks ago. Something suspicious was going on. Some Aliens and stuff” – “But why the 1890’s” Donna complained. “I mean…there was nothing special in those years” – “Oi!” Cathy said and stopped. “Nothing special”?! I mean, what about Sherlock Holmes? The first publishing of the stories, of Holmes! That’s “nothing special”?! And the Jungle Book! Winnetou I! Dracula!” At the last one she tried to use a scary voice, forming her fingers to claws, while Donna looked at her impressed. “How did you know that?” – “Because…” The girl hesitated for a moment. “…I’m clever” – “You just looked into the shop window behind us, didn’t you?” Cathy’s smugly glance softened, and she sighed deeply. “Yes…still! I know one or another thing! For example…radiation! Marie Curie! Or…or…uhm…” She snapped with her fingers, but after a few moments, her snaps went slower and finally stopped, when she realized, that she didn’t know as much, as she thought she would know. The girl looked embarrassed at the two women, who seemed to be amused about her behaviour. “Sometimes you really see, who her ‘farther’ is, don’t you?” Donna asked, smiling widely, as Cathy’s cheeks blushed in embarrassment. “Yeah…but you also see, how her surroundings effect, how she behaves” – “Oi, I take this personal!” Donna stated, but she grinned while doing it. Martha laughed slightly, while Donna showed the other woman a cheeky grin. “Uhm, excuse me? Weren’t we up to something? Maybe, I don’t know, to find a lost Time Lord?” The heads of the two women turned towards Cathy, as she looked at them, gesturing them to carry on. Donna sighed, looking far more relaxed now. “Alright then, little Watson, let us find your Holmes” – “If I’m someone out of the Sherlock books, then I am Sherlock”, the girl corrected Donna, as they went on walking. “The Doctor is Mycroft” – “Who is Mycroft?” Martha asked confused. “Sherlock’s older, smarter brother” Cathy just answered, as she looked around, searching for the familiar blue coat in the crowd. “Where would the doctor go?”, the girl asked herself. Martha, next to her, looked around. “We need to get to a high place, where we can look over the area. With that much people around here, he cannot move that fast” Donna nodded in agreement, as they went upstairs a platform, which main purpose probably was to make it easier to look over the ships on the water, but you could also comfortably watch over the area, where the Doctor suddenly vanished out of his daughters view. “Does anyone remember what he talked about lately, any clue, where he could have gone?” Cathy bit her tongue as she thought hard about where he could have gone. “He talked about a lot, before we came here, but mostly about this world exhibition thingy…” – “The Crystal Palace?” Donna asked. Cathy nodded. “Yeah, that thing! He said, that they moved it over to Lewisham after the exhibition, and reopened it , before it burned down in the 1930’s. We came here, cause he wanted to see it!” The girl with the blue eyes clapped in excitement. “But…where are we now?” – “That should be an easy question” Donna answered immediately, pointing on a street sign just a few meters away. “We’re in Lewisham already, and the park is down the south, so away from the river” Cathy gave Donna an admiring glance, as the older woman took the teenagers hand into her own. “I dare you to get lost” The redhaired woman said in a strict tone, yet slightly worried, since she remember how angry and in despair the Doctor had been, as they lost her once in a building with many corridors, who seemed to all look the same. And also Donna didn’t want to lose the redhaired girl with a mind full of crazy ideas, because she felt responsible for her as well, not just for the Doctor. She liked to compare it to having two toddlers with her, besides one was in teenage age, and the other older than a normal human being could ever be. But if you looked close enough, you saw the similarities, just like Cathy showed them a few minutes ago. But Donna also recognized, that Martha started to influence the English girl as well, since she seemed to encourage the younger one to think properly and come out of her shell a bit more. Donna was quite sure, that, with a bit more of Martha’s help, the Doctor’s chosen daughter would become a better human someday. It took them almost an hour to get through the crowded streets, down to the park the Crystal Palace was standing, shimmering bright in the light of the late noon, the glass reflecting the light of a deep set sun. “Where we go next? He could be anywhere here” Cathy said, as she looked over the park, obviously slightly worried about how they could find him. Donna shrugged, as they walked closer, letting go of the teenager’s hand. “I guess we just have to ask then, shall we?” The words hadn’t even left her mouth, as she approached a tall, slim man in a black suit and black hair, talking to him for a few moments, before she came back to them. “Anything?” Martha wanted to know. “He said, he saw someone like this, but it was almost half an hour ago, so he could be anywhere from here, even back on his way to the TARDIS.” Donna said, not really happy about the situation, while Martha looked past her. “There needs to be a person on the entrance of the building, knowing who went in and out, why don’t we ask them?” Two surprised eyes turned to the redhaired girl next to Martha, who barely said a word in the past thirty minutes. “Not a bad idea” Donna agreed. “Alright, you two go up there, and I’ll check if anyone of these persons around here saw him” Martha nodded in agreement. “We’ll meet back here in ten minutes” Ten minutes later, as Donna came back, Martha and Cathy where just coming back from the entrance of the building, rushing over to her. “The man on the entrance said, that he came out just around twenty minutes ago, and went into this direction” Martha informed Donna, while Cathy took the redhaired woman’s hand. “If we are fast enough, we can still catch him!” Without any audible agreement the three women started to run into the direction the man told Martha and Cathy. They didn’t come far into the labyrinth of little streets and alleys, as Martha slowed down her running, slowing the little group down and finally gently forcing it to stop. She pointed down an alley to their right. Inaudible talking, the Doctor was approached by a small group on man, who obviously didn’t have any good in mind. “We need to figure out a strategy…” Martha started, but before she even could finish her sentence, Cathy had already stepped forward. “OI! You do you think you are!?” She yelled over at the man, actually more boys, a little older then herself. Three confused faces turned towards her, but then started to show a grin, as they saw the small girl walking over to them. “And you want to stop us then, ey?”, he sneered, while the smallest member of the group came towards her, obviously the youngest. But before the boy even could say his first word, Donna appeared behind Cathy, and suddenly the boy found the deep red mark of her hand on his cheek. “Who do you think you are?!” The woman growled, and, as always, when Donnas was angry at someone, the boy seemed rather unsure about to continue, and looked more like he wanted to get out of this situation. “I…uhm…” He stuttered, but was quickly interrupted by Donna. “You what? Thought you could just get away with that? Huh? Oi, I’m talking to you, young man!” The boy with the blonde curls looked down on his feet, intimidated by Donnas loud voice and harsh behaviour, and shifted to the side, letting Martha pass through, who grabbed the boy, who was threatening the Time Lord with a knife, by the arm, and pinning him against the wall, his arm behind his back, while she turned it slightly, till it hurt the boy enough, to let go of the knife, while hissing through gritted teeth. Martha was obviously stronger than him. “You and you friends leave us alone now, you understand?” She asked, suddenly her tone wasn’t so friendly anymore. The grey eyes of the boy widened in fear as he nodded, then the solider let go of him. The ran past Donna and Cathy, grabbing the hand of the young one, who looked just the same as him, blonde curls, grey eyes; most likely his younger brother. The third one of the group had already, just after Martha’s impressive show with the biggest one. The Doctor ran his hand through his brown hair, giving an apologizing smile to the three companions, standing in front of him now. “Well…I think I should be more careful next time. Ow!” He flinched as Donna punched his shoulder. “What did you think as you just ran off, leaving you daughter all alone in the city? Anything could happen!” The woman scolded him, and the Time Lord scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, really embarrassed about the whole situation. “Sorry…” – “No, don’t tell me your sorry, tell her!” Donna made clear, and gently shove the girl over to her ‘farther’, who put his hand at the upper arms of the teenager. “I’m sorry for just leaving you” He apologized, smiling gently at her, before the brown eyed man pressed a gentle kiss upon the head of his daughter, into her hair, before he looked up to Martha and Donna. “But at least I don’t need to worry about your safety” He smiled at the two women, who smiled back, then the Doctor took Cathy’s hand, and started to walk along the alley, approaching the bigger street. With companions like this on his side, he never needed to worry about the safety of his daughter. Or, more often probably, his own.


	4. Enjoy the silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting week, the doctor comes up to his daughter, wanting to share some time with her. But she quickly discovers the real meaning of the weekend vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack:
> 
> [Enjoy the silence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pY43U1NhvMU)

The redhaired girl set down on her bed, and sighed deeply. What a week. Three tests, a lot of homework and then his presentations she needed to do…she was just tired and wanted to sleep, or at least do something relaxing. But apparently the universe didn’t want her to relax.  
Suddenly there was a knock on her window, which went fast and sounded rather enthusiastic. “Cathy!” she heard her name, which sounded muffled through the glass. Two brown eyes looked at her, in a happy and kind of childish manner. It was her doctor. She got up, went over and opened the window. “Hey dad…” the girl said, forcing a grin onto her face, cause she knew that her doctor would worry very much, if she would look sad or tired, and she didn’t want to ruin his mood. “So! Weekend vacation then? Some foreign planet? Future? Past? Oh, I bet you would love the old Rome! Old Rome is brilliant! All these different people, it’s rather fantastic!” The girl sighed, as she looked up at him, sitting on the windowsill. She didn’t want to disappoint him. “Old Rome sounds great” Cathy answered, and nodded lightly. The Doctor grin widened even more, when she agreed with him. “Let’s go then! Allons-y!” the Time Lord cheered, when he grabbed her hand, and pulled her down from the window, leading her down the street to the TARDIS.  
He opened the door, leading her in, before he went over to the console, starting to push levers and press buttons, then suddenly stopped. He turned around to her. “Would you like to try to steer the TARDIS, my dear?” the Gallifreyan asked his daughter, who looked very surprised about the offer. “I…can try” she replied unsecure, as she went over to him, putting her hand at the lever, he was pointing towards. “The TARDIS will get into your head, and you just need to think hard enough, and we’ll be there in no time” the Doctor explained, stepping back from the console, but still standing close to her, if she needed help with it. Cathy looked up to the tube, before she gripped tighter onto the lever, then pulled it down. The TARDIS made the familiar noise she always did, when she took off, but it didn’t take very long, before the blue box stopped again.  
The Doctor grabbed it coat from the column, and stepped outside the blue phone box, but then turned his head back to Cathy after a moment, his eyebrows narrowed in confusion. “That’s not Rome and…” He licked at his finger and put it up into the slight, warm wind, before licking it again. “…2018. That’s just one year into the future, that’s rubbish!” The Time Lord pulled up his lip in disgust, as he looked around in a forest, where light beamed down between the trees, which had started to grow small leaves. The floor of the forest wars covered in a lot of violet flowers, which tried to get sunlight, before the leaves of the trees would it make impossible to reach for the light. Cathy left the TARDIS just a few moments later, and just looked at the landscape, before taking a deep breath with shut eyes. The air was filled with the scent of the flowers, and the growing forest around them. It was weird, since growing forest seemed to have a smell of its own. “What are we doing here?” Cathy turned her head over to the doctor, who seemed rather disappointed in the environment and the beautiful surroundings. “I wanted to go somewhere…exiting! Somewhere cool and not just…” He looked around. “…here” – “And…what’s wrong with being here?” Cathy started to walk away from him, slowly wandering through the flowers. “It’s…” The doctor stopped for a moment. “Boring”  
Cathy set down a few meters away, leaning against a tree. “Come here” she called over to him quietly, and he followed the words, eventho he had put on a pout. It was rather obvious, that they wouldn’t leave soon. Then they sat next to each other in total silence, the doctor with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was really pouty and too stubborn to give up on the idea, that she wouldn’t change her mind, just because he was pouting, because he knew that she usually did give in, when he looked at her with big, sad eyes. But she didn’t give him a chance to do so, and after five minutes, he knew that his chance was gone. So, he needed to wait. “Lay your head into my lap”, the redhead suddenly said, and since he didn’t want to argue with her, he just did, as she told him.  
The Time Lord looked up into the clear blue sky, with small, cotton like clouds, which passed by rather fast, since the wind blew faster up there. “Do you hear that?” the Doctor heard his daughter ask, and closed his eyes for a moment. “No…I don’t hear anything-well, besides the wind and trees and grass and…”-“Exactly” Cathy interrupted him, then looked over the landscape. “All you hear is nature…isn’t that nice” The Doctor pulled a face. “Well…” She interrupted him again, by putting her finger gently on his lips, showing him to be quiet. “That’s right…it’s so quiet, isn’t it? And it’s so beautiful. Just sittin’ here, listening to the wind, and the trees, surrounded by these little flowers…and they smell so nice, don’t they?” The Doctor took a deep breath, then he nodded. “They do…” - “And the smell of the freshly grown grass and other plants…all of this…new life. This scent is the scent of life doctor. Life that gets reborn after a long, and hard winter, but it comes back, forces its way onto the surface. The spark of life and the willingness to live will never die”  
He listened to her, feeling how her hand started to mess up the strands of his brownish hair. She used to do this, and he didn’t know why in particular, but he really liked, how she did that. It always calmed him down, and made him feel loved, loved by this young girl, who looked up to him, and who he promised to care for. And he never regretted it, because she often seemed to know, what was good for him, even if he didn’t. Just like now. He just wanted to go somewhere, because he needed distraction. Because he had bad dreams again. The nightmares; nightmares full of loss and sadness. Sometimes the burden of being the last of his kind, was too much. But she knew that. Sometimes it was almost creepy, that she knew him better, then he knew himself. His breath slowed down, as well as the beat of his two hearts, when he relaxed, and his body started to calm down itself, just because she was there, talking to him.  
“That’s why I like spring” Cathy continued. “It tells you that life will always find a way, no matter, how hard the struggles are, it will come back. Slowly, and small, but it will, and it will grow tall.” The girl looked down on the Time Lord, who looked up to her with his warm brown eyes, a slight smirk on his face. “Have you been bored in school again, to think of this?” he just asked, and she sighed again, shaking her head, but couldn’t hold back a small smile. “Maybe I was” she just answered. “But you know, that I’m right, aren’t I?” The Gallifreyan turned his head to the other side, letting his eyes slowly move along the field of little, bluish flowers. “Yeah…I think, you’re right” he mumbled then. “Sometimes you just need to listen to the silence” he heard her say, then he felt how she bend down, and then her lips at the side of his head, when she kissed him into his hair. He just closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. Sometimes silence was all he needed.


	5. Cool Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even travelling with the doctor, Cathy has to deal with the same problems as any other young woman in der age. But glady aunt Donna is there to make her feel better about herself...
> 
> _[Cool kids](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QOJGYT5K00) _

“Alright, who wants some ice cream?” the doctor cheered, grinning widely, while he looked at his two girls, sitting outside a building on the stairs. His companion and friend Donna, and his daughter Cathy. “Oh, that sounds nice. I’d go with some chocolate, how about you Cathy?” The younger one was looking down on her feet, looking up just barely, when the ginger woman asked her about the ice-cream. “Peppermint…please…” Cathy said quietly. “Good! Peppermint and chocolate it is! Just…give me a few minutes. Allons-y!” The Time Lord strolled away through the masses, leaving Donna and Cathy alone.

As soon, as he was gone, the older one looked at the girl with a worried expression. “What’s wrong? And don’t lie to me, I know something is wrong” She had seen faces like this a lot of times in her life and just knew, that something was very wrong, when someone looked like this, especially Cathy when she was with the doctor and her, the companion, since she usually is very happy on those times. But not today. “Its nothing, really…” The redhaired girl smiled at Donna, before she looked down on her feet again, playing nervously at the hem of her shirt. Gently the older woman put a hand on her upper arm. “Cathy…please tell me” Cathy looked at Donna, then sighed deeply. “You know…its really stupid...but…I feel like I don’t belong here. You know fighting aliens and things like that…I’m just not…good enough for this. Not cool enough…” Another deep sigh left her throat. “I wish that I could be like the cool kids…'Cause all the cool kids they seem to fit in…I really wish that I could be like the cool kids…” She blinked slowly. “Like the cool kids…I mean, actually no one likes me, right?” Cathy lift up her head, looking at Donna. She didn’t seem even remotely happy, and Donna noticed that already, just looking at her. Sometimes the woman wished, that the doctor would pay more attention to how his daughter, his little girl felt, then just being all caught up in his thoughts, or a random idea he had, like getting some ice cream. She really needed someone right now, who was not all over the place, just someone who was listening to her. “No, don’t say that about yourself” Donna spoke softly to the girl, lightly stroking Cathys arm. “Everyone goes through a phase when they think that…but that’s not true. You are a really cool girl” The older one smiled gently, to encourage the girl to speak more, or at least listen to the words she said. “I mean, who fights aliens every time, risking her life to stop them invading earth” Donna really did her best to make Cathy feel better, cause she was very used to the feeling of getting left behind from others, cause she didn’t fit in. She predicted that Cathy might be struggling with these things too, but not, that it already got this deeply in der head.

“I know how you feel” Donna finally said, gently taking Cathys hands, that she was forced to face the ginger woman. “It feels like nothing in this world could, ever bring them down…that  they're invincible, and you are just in the background, watching them” The girl, whos hands she was holding nodded slightly in agreement. “They are really self-confident…like the doctor…” Donna smirked and huffed softly, as Cathys spoke those words. “Oh, he is not as badass and self-confident, as you think he is…he sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue, whats going on inside his head…they're living the good life, cause they can't see what he is going through…” The girl in front of Donna looked very surprised, when she told her about the doctor this way, her doctor, her dad. She never had the thought that he was struggling with something, but how should she, she was barely twelve. “He doesn’t sleep, he has terrible nightmares…” Donna explained further. “And I know that he always is happy, then you are there, cause it makes him forget about those…” The young girl moved a bit closer to the woman, sitting right next to her now. “How do I make him forget?” she asked softly, yet a bit scared. A smooth smiled softened Donnas features, which were quite tense and serious, as she was talking about such deep and important matters. She leaned down to Cathy. “Make him laugh…make him happy…he will think about that, when he falls asleep and the nightmares will go away” the ginger woman said quietly. Cathy nodded.

Then Donna gently poked the tip of the girls noise with her index finger. “But don’t ever tell him, I told you that, promise?” Cathy nodded in agreement. “Mhm” she hummed, still looking up to Donna. “He always tells me that you are his friend” the younger one suddenly said. “I don’t think he is telling the truth…I think you are not only his friend, I think you are his best friend” Donna couldn’t help, but needed to smile again, running a hand through Cathys shoulderlong, reddish hair. “You are one clever cookie, kitten” she chuckled, using the nickname she often heard the doctor calling his daughter by. The ginger girl giggled. “And I think you are my best friend too” Cathy added, smiling at the woman, showing off her braces. “We are the redhead squad” Donna laughed again. “Oh yes, we are…did you know that your dad always wanted to be ginger?” The confusion with which Cathy looked at her, made the woman laugh even more. “Trust me, its true!” Eventho she couldn’t stop grinning, she kept looking at the girl next to her. “Sometimes I was really close to make him dye his hair, but…he’d probably mess it up” – “Yes, maybe it would turn out TARDIS blue!” Cathy grinned, while Donna just giggled.

“Whats so funny?” a voice asked, obviously confused and irritated. The two companions looked up. The doctor was standing a few meters away, his eyebrow raised, making his expression look questioning, with two ice-cream cones in his hands, one with brown and one with greenish ice. “Nothing, space boy” Donna said, getting up, then walking over taking the cone with the chocolate ice-cream out of his hand, before she handed the other one to Cathy. “Just some girls talk, you know” – “Oh, girls talk. I see” The doctor rose up both eyebrows and nodded slowly, before he took the hand of his daughter. “I saw a book stand down the street, you want to go there, sweetheart?” he asked Cathy, who nodded, already starting to eat the icecream, when he asked her. The doctor smiled, then started to walk, Cathy on his one, Donna on the other side.

While she was walking next to him, Cathy thought about what Donna told her, and came to two conclusions: First, she might not be a cool kid, like the others in her school, but she was cool in a different kind of way. The way that battles aliens and things like that. Second, Donna was the secondbest person in the world, right after the doctor, and the best humans ever lived. Her aunt Donna was cool, her doctor was, and she herself was.

They were the cool kids. The cool kids traveling space and time.

 

_Parts of the text adapted from “Cool Kids” by Echosmith_


	6. Blue Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is the most important holiday of the year, and the doctor, with Jack along his side, decides to pay his daughter a visit for this day.
> 
> But no only that, since the timelord has a very important thing to tell her...
> 
> _Soundtrack_
> 
> [Blue Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im2JjOhTW80)

Cathy sighed, when she looked out the window. Snow was falling down, covering the street, even the little children were there, playing in the fresh snow. The lights were shining everywhere; this was almost a perfect Christmas. But she wasn’t happy. Her forehead rested against the cold glass of the window, she just set there in her room, staring outside, it must have been hours. Her mom came in a few times, but she didn’t even answer her question, she just kept staring. This Christmas was so messed up. No fun for her whatsoever. She missed him. Her doctor. He didn’t show up in weeks, since he brought her back home, not even a text, even if he promised her to get a phone. But he probably forgot it. Like always. Another sigh, mixed with a whimper left her lips when she looked outside again. No blue box. No TARDIS at all. “I’ll have a blue christmas without you…” The young woman mumbled, repeating the lyrics of the song playing in the background, on the radio. “I’ll be so blue, just thinking about you…” How fitting.

 

He pressed the tip of his tongue onto the back of his front teeth, while he held the sonic against a wire. “C’mon…” The light in front of him flickered, before it turned on. “Yes!” He threw the sonic up into the air, where it turned around, that he could catch it again, before he turned around himself. “Are you finished yet?” A growl came from behind the console, when a head came up, a glittering garland around his neck. “Does it look like it?” Jack asked, obviously slightly pissed. The doctor sighed a bit annoyed, when he went over, helping Jack to get away the garland, before walking over and placing it on the branches of the spruce. Then the doctor took a step away, looking at the tree, his hand sliding into his pockets. “And, what do you think? Decorations of red on a green christmas tree” The Time Lord looked over to the time traveller, who nodded slightly. “Looks very…christmassy…but…what is all of that for?” The blue eyed man looked over to the doctor. “I thought you hate Christmas” – “I don’t hate it!” The doctor narrowed his eyes, seeming a bit offended. “It just…brings a lot of trouble…but not this year!” The Time Lord grinned, as he spun around, pressing some buttons on the console. “Off to earth!”

 

She wrapped a scarf around her neck, slipping her feet into her boots, while her family was in the living room, talking and laughing. Cathy had excused herself, and was about to catch some fresh air. This was just too much of Christmas silliness. The redhaired opened the door, taking a step outside, taking a deep breath from the cold, fresh air of the night, while the door shut behind her. A shiver ran down her body, when she felt the cold surrounding her, then she walked down the street. Nobody was outside, besides a man walking his dog. She sighed deeply, when she suddenly stopped. Her eyes where fixed onto a street light near her. Directly underneath it stood a man, his hands in his pockets, a grin on his face. The dark brown strands were moving in the wind slightly, the dark red of his sneakers was almost shining in the light. Cathy felt how her eyes filled with tears. Without hesitation the girl started to run, not slowing down when she was near him, almost knocking him over, as she wrapped her arms around the neck of the Time Lord, burying her nose in his shoulder. “You came…” – “Of course I did…Won’t be the same dear, if you’re not here with me…”

 

The doctor took a deep breath, his nose buried in the hair of the girl, his daughter. If she just would know how much she meant to him. He inhaled her scent deeply, filling his lungs with it, while his two hearts started to beat faster, when he felt her warmth next to him. He missed her so much, and he just knew that she missed him just as much. He could feel how her pulse sped up in happiness, when she hugged him, and when he pulled away his head to look at her, her eyes told just the same. His lips showed a wide grin, as he looked down at her. “Merry Christmas, my dear Cathy” he whispered, the response was just a happy giggle, before she rested her head against his neck. The doctor felt her fingers on his back head, gently messing up his hair, and couldn’t hold back a little sigh of enjoyment. “You cannot imagine how much I missed you…especially when those blue snowflakes start falling…” He felt her hot breath on his skin, when she spoke and he smirked. “Oh, I think I can…that’s when those blue memories start calling…” The gallifreyan kissed the side of her head; he knew that feeling too well. Cathy purred softly like a kitten, when she felt it, and it almost made him pick her up and carry her over to the TARDIS, but they weren’t alone.

 

The girl looked up, when she heard someone clearing his throat. Jack was standing a few feet away, leaning against the wall of a house, grinning widely. “Hey kitten” Cathy looked at the doctor one more time, then she let go of him and went over to Jack, who placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her up and down. “Oh my, look at you! You’re a little lady now” the time traveller stated and Cathy blushed. She hadn’t seen Jack in a long while, actually she hadn’t seen him for years, at least to her it had been years, time travel was a weird thing, but apparently it had been a while for him too. Jack looked over to the doctor, with a look in his eyes Cathy couldn’t quite tell. The doctor spun around and hurried over to them. “We’ve got a surprise for you…close your eyes” The girl blinked surprised, but did like he told her. She felt how he took her hand, pulling her with him. She felt the cold wind in her face, which went warmer, when they went inside the TARDIS. “Alright…now, open your eyes!” the doctor exclaimed loudly, and Cathy opened her eyes, looking into the fully decorated TARDIS.

 

The Time Lord grinned even wider, when he saw in her eyes how flashed Cathy was about the inside of the TARDIS, which had been decorated with everything he and Jack were able to find in the archives. Her eyes were sparkling when she turned around to him, suddenly hesitating, when she realized what he was wearing. “Are we going somewhere special?” Cathy asked, looking at his black suit with the fitting bowtie, as she went over, slightly adjusting his bowtie, making the doctor blush lightly, even when he was trying to hide it. He felt her glance, and looked aside, recognizing in the corner of his eyes how she fixed something with hers, which was right behind him. “Doctor, you want to tell me something?” The Time Lord swallowed hard. “U-uhm, no…” He turned around, seeing mistletoe hanging over the door of the TARDIS. The Time Lord frowned. “That wasn’t me…” The he suddenly understood “Jack Harkness!” the doctor snarled, but Jack had already left the TARDIS. The gallifreyan looked at his daughter, Cathy nodded, then they both ran outside. “Where are you?!” he yelled, looking around, while Cathy beside him was forming snow balls, when suddenly another one of hit her back head. The doctor turned around grinning. There he was. That meant war.

 

Cathy felt the cold snow running down her back and hissed slightly, when she saw the doctor picking up a snowball, throwing it at Jack, who slipped aside, and the snow missed him. “Missed!” The doctor growled playfully, picking up more snowballs, while he was looking at her. “C’mon, let’s go and teach him a lesson! Allons-y!” The girl grinned widely, when she followed him, picking up some snow, forming a ball, trying to hit Jack, who was running from them, hiding not to get hit. He was faster than her, but not faster than the doctor. When Jack ran around the corner of a house, her dad gestured her to go the other way round, that they could catch him when he was running around the corner. Cathy nodded, before she went the other way, waiting for Jack to appear. A few moments later she heard footsteps approaching. The young woman looked up, and saw Jack, followed by the doctor, who was running right over to her. She reached out her hand to catch him, but instead of letting her catch him, Jack grabbed her arm, and pulled her with him. She gasped surprised. “Doctor!” she called for the Time Lord, when Jack took her with him, until they reached the TARDIS, where the time traveller stopped.

 

When he heard her calling his name, the doctor sped up once more, running around the corner, panting slightly. He looked around and saw Jack standing in front of the TARDIS. “She is inside” Jack said, looking at the doctor. “Go in and tell her” The gallifreyan closed his eyes for a moment, running his hand through his hair. “You know I can’t” – “Yes, you can” The time traveller gave the doctor an intense look, before opening the door to the TARDIS, gently pushing the doctor in, before he followed. The doctor waited at the door, when Jack went up the ramp, gently taking Cathy’s hand, leading her down and stopping her next to the doctor, before he made an opening gesture with his hands, stepping back. The doctor looked down for a moment biting his tongue, digging his hands into his pockets, something he was used to do, while his left foot moved over the ground nervously. “Cathy…I…need to tell you something…” He finally started. The redhaired in front of him blinked. “Yes dad?” He scratched the back of his head nervously, fighting down a blush.

 

“Cathy, I adopted you, when no one was there for you and I treated you like my own flesh and blood. But…after what had happened between us in the past few months…what we have feels…wrong…” He looked over at Jack, who was grinning widely, gesturing him go on. The Doctor looked back at Cathy, blushing a bit. “What I want to say, what I’m trying to say is, uhm…is that…I feel a love for you, which is more, then, just a love from a farther to his daughter… “ Cathy looked at him, feeling her heart beating faster with every word he said. She knew what he was going to tell her, and she had waited for this moment so long, since their first kiss on accident, which had been followed by more, and time after time they just stopped to happen on accident. They happened, because they wanted them to happen. What they had now was so much different, than what they had started out with. And he was just about to admit it. She looked up at him, when she suddenly felt how he to her hand into his, pulling it up slightly, before kissing it gently, making her blush bright red. Never before someone gave her a hand kiss. “I love you Cathy, but not like a dad. I love you like a lover, like a man loves a woman” The doctor looked into her eyes, his lips showing a tender smile, when she all of the sudden pulled at his hand, pulling him in, that their lips crashed together. At first the doctor looked surprised and shocked, before he relaxed, giving into the kiss, while Cathy entangled her fingers with his hair, gently messing it up. “I love you too…”, she whispered against his lips, before they continued to kiss tenderly.

Maybe other were doin all right, with their christmas of white, but all they needed was a blue, blue, blue christmas. 


	7. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is alone in the library, when some very unorthodox thoughts start to wander around in his mind..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning**
> 
> Explicit sexual content!

The Time Lords eyes blinked slowly, when he looked up to the ceiling, this vision limited by the high sleves of books next to him. His head was leaned back against the back rest of the couch, an open book as placed on his lap. But he didn't feel like reading...not that he was too lazy, he just couldn't find any excitement in it, which was unusual for the bookworm of a man he was. But today it just didn't took him to other places and adventures, it was just him reading; to be honest, it was plain out boring.  
_Whats wrong with me..._ the doctor thought, shoving the book to the side, while his head fell into the same direction. He glanced at the empty spot next to him, the place where Cathy used to sit, and read next to him, or just set there, cuddled up to him. He missed her so much, even when he called her yesterday. He missed her warmth next to him, and this light ticklish feeling of her breath at his nape, when she kissed him there. The Doctor sighed deeply, his head moved back to its original location; his eyes closed. He had seen her just a few days ago, it wasn't that bad...but his heart said otherwise. It was like a hold inside him, not having her close. Feeling her breath on his lips, when she kissed him, tasting her, when she opened her lips for him, and their tongues started to fight with eachother, about who the better kisser was...  
The brunette didn't even notice, how his mind wandered of to this memory, but his body responded to his thought, making him open his lips lightly, letting his tongue slowly slide along his lower lip, before pressing it together with the upper one in slight frustration. She wasn't here. Her taste wasn't, her lips weren't. His hand grabbed into the blanket he was sitting on, while his brain decided to go a step further, letting him remember how she kissed down from his lips over his neck, gently nibbling his collar bone. His hand grabbed into his suit, where her hair would usualy be and suddenly his chest felt trapped in the familiar cloth of his suit, forcing him to open it, to breath free. But he still felt suffocated, so his hand slid up, opening his tie, or at least pulling it away from his neck; a light sweat covering his skin, his two hearts already starting to rush. _Whats wrong with me...why can't I stop thinking...of her kisses...oh I miss them so much...her lips...I want to feel them..._  
A groan left his throat, a noise of desperate frustration, as he pressed his back head against the couch, while trying to stay in control. There was something he would love to do just right now, but he didn't dare, since he wanted her absence from it, while he was away, and she could expect the same from him. The Doctor didn't want to, it would be a break of their trust. He would never break a promise...he never would... The Time Lords chest started to move up and down faster, his breath getting shorter already, while he looked up into the ceiling. "No...don't. You cannot do this...you made her promise...now stay to your own doctor" he mumbled, slightly hissing. He needed to stay in control of his mind, his primal need and instints should not rule him, not ever.  
But he felt it, this throbbing in his pants, demand his attention, while the puls was rushing in his ear, his body doing everything to make him weak, knowing, he'd give in. Give in to this feeling, tied to her and her alone; just the thought of her giving it to him, sent a shiver over his spine. He looked down, just to realize the big bump in his trousers, while he was torn, not willing to give in, but wanting it so bad at the same time, that the brunette didn't know which of those two hurt him more. _Why did I need to think about that...but is it my fault I miss it so much...I cannot...it's wrong...its definitely wrong...I should not do that, not under any circumstances..._ The Doctors hand moved down his body between his legs, he could even feel the pulsating through the fabric of his pants, while the way of his fingertips was also felt by the skin underneath.  
A staggering breath left his lips, when he closed his eyes, making himself believe, that it was undone, when he wouldn't look. Every muscle in his body responded to the touch, his lip slightly trembling, as his hand stroke slowly up and down between his legs, while little, sharp warm heat waves came up from his lower stomach with every move he did. Somehow he hoped that would be enough to satisfy this pungent heat he felt in his brain, which it didn't. Not even in the slightest. He closed his eyes. _I cannot...I...I have to...I cannot resist..._  
He laid back his head again, while opening his pants, carefully sliding one hand inside, along his crotch, which was just barely protected by the thin layer of fabric, making him feel his throbbing even stronger at his fingertips, which quickly moved underneath this final layer of fabric, touching his hot skin. A light groan escaped his throat, cause his finger felt cold on his hot length, but the sensitivity of his skin was so high, even the lightest touch caused a shiver over him. _I'm sorry...please forgive me...I need this...I need you..._  
The Time Lord pulled his cock out of his pants, which was a lot easier, then keeping it inside, even tho it was colder, then inbetween his legs. He wished she was here now. She would've taking care of it, with her lips, her tongue, let it slid into her mouth, sucking it gently, the way she knew he liked it. Just the thought of her doing it caused another shiver down his spine, and a slight bit of precum dripped down on his hand, even if he didn't even start yet. Just the image in his head of her doing it made him almost lose it again; keeping control over himself was so hard. All he wanted was to feel the feeling she have him, no matter what the cost.  
His hand gently wrapped around it, while the tip of the Doctors tongue pressed up against the back of his front teeth. His free hand moved up behind his head, grabbing his own hair between his finger, gently tugging it, cause he loved this slight bit of pain. Slowly the hand around himself started to move, causing a surprised, yet noisy gag from his mouth, with the feeling connected to it.  
The heat slowly moved up from down below, as he kept moving his hand, his hearts racing, while it was hard for him not just to go in fully, even if he wanted. The Doctor wanted to saviour it, feel all of it, yet his panting had a slightly desperate touch too it. His hand, it was just not enough. It was so different when she did it. When he was close too him, moaning gently his name into his ear. _Doctor..._ he heared her voice inside his head, which made a moan escape from his lips. "Cathy..." the Time Lord muttered under his breath, his eyes opening just a bit, enough, too see the slightly milky, dizzy glance in his chocolate brown pupils. His lips parted, while another short groan passed them. _This just felt so good...but not like when she did it... My hand...its not enough...I need her..._  
His panting became clipped and short, while he grabbed himself slightly tighter. "Oh lord...my love" the brunette whispered, not noticing he was talking out loud; his panting getting deeper and more noisy as well. He just imagined that it was her hand pleasuring him, he imagined that it were her fingers slipping through his hair, he imagine that it was her breath stroking over his lip; trying to forget that it was just him on his own.  
Slowly the warmth from his lower body started to spread in his head, beginning to make his senses numb, covering them with a thick layer of warm, cozy feeling. From this moment on, everything else was irrelevant to him. It was just him, the feeling and the thought of her, his everything, his girl. The Doctors eyes slid shut, a tingling feeling started to build inside him, but mostly in his middle. He pressed the back of his head against the couch, his mouth opened, taking shot deep breaths, when the feeling began to take over, showing him that he was close to come. The Time Lords hand grabbed into his brownish strands, while he pulled up his lip, which was slightly trembling, while he furrowed his brows for a moment. _So close..._ Now every bit of reserve he had left at this point was completely forgotten, when the primal part of his brain took over. He just didn't care, he just wanted to have it; this orgasm, in her name. The movement of his hand speed up one last time, he tightened around the tip, noticing the warm liquid of his cum on the back of his hand.  
The small amount was followed by a large one, just seconds later, when the Doctor came into his hand, letting out a loud, satisfied groan, as the white liquid ran down his hand, but a tingling, comforting warmth spilled all over his body. Still slightly dizzy, a deep, contented moan left his throat, his hand slipped out of his hair, hanging loosely over the back rest of the couch, the other loosely next to him, still covered in some of his cum; he would need to wash later. But not now. His thoughts where far away, lost in the afterglow, thinking about how she would snuggle up to him, rub her nose gently against his neck, before lightly kissing up to his eyes to whisper a breath heavy _I love you..._ into it. The Doctor smirked lightly. "I love you too" he mumbled, before giving in the comfy blackness behind his eyelids, dozing off; a bit ashamed, but the more happy and fulfilled.


	8. The New Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The freshly regenerated Eleventh Doctor promises little Amelia to be back after a five minute hop into the future, but what really happend, when he was gone for twelve years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter contains spoilers from Doctor Who | season 5 | episode 1**
> 
> [Little Amy - The Apple](https://youtu.be/shk5T5LKutw?list=PLCB22511916550ECC)

“Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it.” The doctor clamed, running around the TARDIS, throwing a rope through the opened door, before walking around and fixing the rope on the side of the blue box, while little Amelia was watching him. “Can I come?” she spoke up to the Time Lord, who was still messing with the rope. “Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes, I'll be right back.” While he was talking, he jumped up, and set down on the edge of the door, looking down into his TARDIS. “People always say that” The doctor looked around, his eyes fixed at little Amelia, when he turned around and jumped off the edge, going over and stopping in front of her, bending down slightly with his upper body, supporting himself with his hand on his thighs. “Am I people?” he asked her softly, even slightly curious. “Do I even look like people?” He was actually curious, because he didn’t know what he looked like. “Trust me. I’m the doctor” The Time Lord gave the little girl a tender smile, before he stepped back, climbing back up to the door of the TARDIS, while grabbing the end of the rope, with one hand. Then he turns his glance to the little redhead once more. She reminded him of something, but he wasn’t quite sure what she did remind him of. That little smile of hers. It was somewhere in the corner of his mind, but not close enough to reach it. So he just smiled back, grabbed the rope and jumped down into the TARDIS, but not without yelling his new favourite word. “GEROMINO!”  
The Doctor fell down all the way into the library, but managed it to pull the leaver and start the engines of the time machine, before he dropped down into the swimming pool, getting soaked wet all over again. But he clung onto the rope, pulling himself back up. He needed to stabilize the TARDIS, bring her into horizontal position, that he could walk properly again. “Come on…” he growled when the Doctor pulled himself back up the rope, up to the console, while taking the sonic screwdriver between his teeth, before pointing the device to the console, and suddenly the whole space turned in an ninety degree angle, back into horizontal. The brown haired man landed hard on the gridded floor, groaning in pain, because the hard floor hit his nose. But not a second later, he looked up. The engines of the TARDIS had stopped. There was still the whole chaos inside, flames and smoke, but the engines were silent. The Time Lord stood up, slowly turning his head, looking around. “What is it…why did you stop…” He couldn’t believe that he was already there, he calibrated nothing, no time, no place. Slowly the man made his way over to the door, opening it, and slowly peeking out.  
It was sunrise or sundown, the sky was bright red and orange, the light reflected by the windows of the houses around him. The Doctor stepped out. Where on earth was he? Cause he was one hundred percent sure, that this was earth. His eyes slowly wandered around the houses. They seemed strangely familiar to him. “Excuse me, can I help you sir?” The man with the messed up, soaked wet clothing turned around to a boy, with dark blonde hair, and blue eyes, who had a bunch of newspapers clamped under his arm. “Not really I’m quite…” The doctor suddenly flinched, before he shook his head. The boy took back a step. The Time Lord looked at him again. “Where am I?” The boy frowned. “How can you not know?” – “Just answer the question, ok?” The doctor kept looking around. “Fisher Street, outside of London” The Time Lord frowned. ‘Fisher Street’ That name rang a bell, but he didn’t knew in which context. “Which year? Date! I need a date!” The boy looked at him confused. “2017. February the 26th, Sir” The doctor stared at him at a moment, then back up. “2017…2017, 2017! Fisher Street, London, 2017!” The Time Lord facepalmed himself. Of course! “Do you know a Cathy Scott, living here?” His eyes showed new interest, while the boy didn’t look very amused about it. “That’s my sister” Suddenly the doctors expression fell, and he looked at the boy with slight disgust. He knew that Cathy didn’t like her brother very much, and he also knew why. “Is your sister at home?” – “Of course she is. Its winter break, she never leaves the house then. Or on any other point…” The time traveller just rolled his eyes, and left, the boy still standing there. That’s what Amelia reminded him of! His daughter, his lovely earth girl, he didn’t see in ages!  
He knew exactly where her room was, and knocked at the window, just like every time before. Three times, two fast, and then a longer one. Then he waited. He heard steps, then the blinds were opened, and there she was. A few months older, but still the same redheaded girl. The doctor grinned widely at the girl, who looked still tired and very confused. She opened the window, but looked very suspicious. “Who are you?” Cathy asked her voice still raspy from the sleep. “It’s me, my love! The Doctor!” The girl frowned and looked at the man up and down. She remembered the tie, the shirt, even the trousers were the same, but, the face…”I’ve never seen you before. Where is the real doctor?” – “I am the real doctor! Uhm…see?” The pulled the sonic from his pocket. “Sonic Screwdriver!” He grinned at her, but Cathy didn’t look like she believed him. “Everyone could have a sonic.” She narrowed her eyes. “Tell me something only the real doctor could know” The doctor breathed out and ran his hand through his hair, releasing some leftover regeneration energy, which went up into the air, like golden dust. “Your hair is…sparkly” Cathy noted confused. “Sparkly? Oh yes, I’m still a bit…you know, fresh regenerated, and I’m still…cooking” – “Regenerated?” The girl looked at him for a moment, the said “Explain time to me” Now the Time Lord looked confused. “Well…uhm…people mostly assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly…” Suddenly her hand hit his face, and a loud smack was heard. “Where have you been?!” The doctor held his cheek, looking up to her in shock. “You slapped me! You just slapped me!” – “Yeah, cause you deserve it! Nine months!” Cathy hissed, before she leaned over, and wrapped her arms around the Time Lords neck, hugging him closely. “I missed you, daddy…” He sighed, and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her down from the window sill, that she could stand on the grass properly. “I missed you too, kitten…” He mumbled, and gently kissed her head. Cathy looked up to him. “When did you…” – “A few hours ago…that’s why I’m still…sparkly” She chuckled lightly, before she looked up to him. “Look at you…” The doctor looked down on her. “How do I look?” Cathy rose up her hand, gently placed it on the side of his face, slightly turning his head to look at him. “Hm…you look…different…not the bad way, but…different…” The doctor smiled lightly at her. “Not a bad new face then?” She chuckled. “No, definitely a nice new face” The Time Lord grinned, before he picked her up and set her on the window sill again, from which Cathy jumped down into her room, followed by the doctor. “We’re going to have so much fun!” she cheered, while she started to pack up her bag with clothes and other things. “No, no, no, wait” The brown haired Time Lord went over to her quickly, and grabbed her hands by her wrists. “You can’t come with me” Cathy looked at him surprised, which quickly turned in disappointment. “Why not?!” – “It’s too dangerous” – “You never cared about that!” – “But I do now!” the doctor said, a bit louder as he actually wanted to say it. His greenish eyes looked into her blue ones, showing his concern. “The TARDIS is damaged; smoke and fire everywhere. It’s like hell in there. I need to fix it, before anything else can happen. Also, I have another mystery to solve” Cathy looked up to him, begging with the look in her eyes. “Let me help” The Doctor hissed slightly. “Argh, but I don’t know how” – “Just tell me. And I’ll try my best” He stared at her one more second, before he took a deep breath. “A girl called Amelia Pond has a crack in her wall, but the crack isn’t in the wall, it’s in space and time. And behind that crack is a prison, and Prisoner Zero is escaped, and his guard is looking for him. But why would the guard tell us, that Prisoner Zero is gone? He needed to escape through the house, but then we would have seen it! It just doesn’t make sense!” While he was talking, his skin started to glow again in a warm gold, and his hair sparkled again. “Whoa, calm down Doctor” His daughter tried to calm him down. “Let’s think properly about it…” She closed her eyes for a moment. “If I was a guard, and someone would escape from my prison, then I would send someone to look for him, because I don’t know where the person went.” The doctor nodded, starting to walk around in the room, while thinking about it. “So why would I tell another person to look for the prisoner unless…” He suddenly stopped, and looked around to Cathy, who looked up to him. “…the prisoner hasn’t gone very far.” She finished his sentence. He doctor slapped his forehead. “Prisoner Zero is still in Amelia’s house!” he exclaimed, and rushed over to his daughter, helping her to get up, before planting a kiss on her forehead. “You are brilliant!” he growled, before he turned around to leave, grabbing a red and white scarf, as he passed by. On the window sill, he turned around to the redhead, waving the scarf in his hand. “Smoke, remember?” he said, grinning widely at her, before he jumped out of the window into the grass, running back, passing the street over to his TARDIS. “Doctor!” Cathy yelled, and climbed out of the window, ready to follow him, but when she reached the road; the blue box was already powering up, and disappeared into nothing.  
The Doctor covered his mouth with the cloth of the scarf, while he stirred the TARDIS back to its original location, at least he hoped he would land there, cause the smoke made it hard to see, what the instruments where showing. As soon as he landed, he tripped out of the blue box, looking around, to clear his vision and to make sure, that he was at the right place this time. Trees, birds, a garden. Very good. But…where was the little Scottish girl? “Amelia!” he called, before he started to run over to the house. He needed to find Prisoner Zero, before Amelia got hurt! “Amelia, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!” He tried to open the front door with his sonic screwdriver, but the devise didn’t work to well, so it took him a few trys to open the door. “Amelia?” he kept calling, as he ran upstairs. “Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?” He pointed the sonic on the door left to the stairs, scanning it, before looking at the sonic screwdriver. “Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is…” Suddenly steps behind him. The doctor turned around. Something hard hit the back of his head. Darkness.


End file.
